Electronic devices such as mobile terminals have a basic function that allows users to communicate with each other. Electronic device users store and manage people's contact information in the electronic devices in a form of addresses, with telephone numbers, SMS IDs, MMS IDs, E-mail addresses, SNS IDs, etc.
Electronic devices detect that a communication event occurs and stores the communication-related records in a database. Electronic devices are capable of: analyzing communication records (communication histories) stored in the database at a preset time to detect times when communication events occurred, information regarding locations, and information regarding corresponding recipients; automatically classifying hundreds of recipients stored in the database into corresponding groups, using the detection results; and providing proper names to the classified groups, thereby providing user convenience.